1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to support apparatus and, more particularly, to a foldable support apparatus which locks in both an open and in a closed position by cam elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,161, the inventor of which is the inventor herein, comprises a first generation support apparatus for providing a stable work supporting surface. The apparatus includes a pair of leg elements spaced apart and secured to a longitudinally extending beam element. The support legs are movable along the beam. That is, the leg elements may be moved along the beam to position the leg elements closer to each other or further apart, as desired.
The '161 patent comprises a first generation apparatus, while the apparatus of the present invention comprises a second generation apparatus.